


Junko-senpai, notice me!

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Chatlogs, Crack, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Spoilers, Stalking, Swearing, Texting, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Tsumugi is a weeb, a fangirl, and really gay.And it isn't like Junko's phone number is secret? Except it is? Wtf Shirogane?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I legit headcanon that Tsumugi would be fawning over Junko if they existed in the same universe.
> 
> Junko would get a restraining order if she wasn't evil and conniving. But she is. She'll probably have our cosplay child whipping the Ultimate Despair.
> 
> (the drv3 cast is american, because I don't know enough about the Japanese education system to know if they have middle schools. All ya need to know is she's a year younger than Trash-o.)

_[2:09 AM]_

 

_**DespairBitch:** who the hell is this?_

_**CosplayChild:** SENPAI! :3_

**_DespairBitch:_** _who the fuck are_ yo _u?_

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _your biggest fan :D_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _you clueless bitch, WHO IN FUCKIN HELL ARE YOU?!_

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _my apologies future wife. I am Shirogane Tsumugi!_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _see that's all I want_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _wAIT FUTURE WIFE?!_

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _yup. I'm gay, single, desperate, and adorable._

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _three out of four are right. The first three. Thirsty bitch_

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _Very, Junko-chan_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _ok. How did you get this number? And why?_

_**CosplayChild:** i got a friend called hoshi. he hooked me up._

**_CosplayChild:_ ** _And why I did is obvious. I wanna propose to you Enoshima-sama. I can ship you a ring pop via amazon, just say yes pls ;-;_

**_DespairBitch:_ ** _No. Why as in 'why am I talking to you?'_

**_DespairBitch:_  ** _but. Ya got guts kid. But why should I make you future Mrs Despair. And not have my sister murder you._

**_CosplayChild:_ ** _i got chocolate_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _what kind?_

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _chocolate chocolate_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _sold, pick me up at 8._

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _i live in america junko-chan_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _pick me up at 8 AM then_

_**CosplayChild:** BUT IT'S THREE AM  
_

**_DespairBitch:_ ** _FINE THEN TOMORROW. I EXPECT NEW CLOTHES AND A LIMO_

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _I can get you a revealing cosplay of a madoka magica character and I got a friend who is to much of a sucker to say no to anyone_

 **_DespairBitch:_ ** _hmmmm neat._

 **_CosplayChild:_ ** _k see u later. SAIHARA KUN BUY ME A FUCKIN PLANE_

_Tsumugi is away_

* * *

 

_[9:05 AM]_

**_DespairBitch:_ ** _mukuro wtf have i done wrong in my life?_ _  
_

**_UltimateSolidier:_ ** _uh. Hmm. Gimme a sec._

_Mukuro is away_

 

_[12:03 AM]_

**_DespairBitch:_ ** _IM STILL WAITING BITCH. YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER. YOU FUCKIN LIVE WITH ME._

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw i need ships for drv3, not crack like this.
> 
> Like I want suggestions of good pure ships cause all i can think of atm is like tenmiko (or what's it called) and the 'Ouma harem' (which ain't that pure). Especially ships for Shirogane, I wanna write more fics with her. (Even if im not that good at writing her. But hey! At least she isn't a watered down Junko :D )


End file.
